During a root canal procedure, a hole is drilled through the enamel and into the pulp chamber of the damaged tooth for clearing out the decayed and infected tissue from the root canal(s). Usually, a sterile cotton wad or spacer is provisionally placed in the pulp chamber to support the configuration of a temporary filling. The spacer also provides a way for a practitioner to know that the bottom of a temporary filing has been reached when removal of the filling is done in preparation for the placement of a permanent crown on the tooth (i.e., a “space” is provided such that a drill or other instrument does not contact and possibly damage the pulpal floor). However, use of cotton wads may be sub-optimal for multiple reasons.
First, cotton lint fibers can be stuck between the temporary filling and tooth posing coronal leakage risks, which may increase the possibility of future infection. Additionally, cotton is insoluble in water such that fibers will remain intact if caught during irrigation or otherwise left within a tooth and harbor bacterial growth if not completely removed.
Therefore, a need exists for a novel absorbent spacer for use below a temporary filling that does not pose a leakage risk and that can more effectively be removed.